


Even the nicest people have their limits

by rathao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, School Shootings, Violence, performance unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathao/pseuds/rathao
Summary: After years of being treated like dirt by his "friends", Junhui has finally had enough. He'd make them pay.





	

Minghao

I walk sloth-like through the halls. It's just another completely ordinary and useless day. I enter the classroom with a few minutes to spare and sink into my seat. The teacher walks in and I start taking notes. I quickly get bored and the notes turn into doodles. Just like usual. The bell finally rings and I hurry to the library. It's been our meeting spot for three years now. Me, Chan, Soonyoung and Junhui have been meeting there ever since our English teacher, Mr. Choi, put us together for a group project. They have been a real lifesaver through high school. I couldn't be more thankful. I arrive at our table and sit down next to Chan. Just like usual. The conversation moves to our new History teacher and how much homework we've been given. I turn to Junhui, who's sitting across me, sketching in his notepad.  
" you'll do it for us right ?"   
He freezes up for a split second, then smiles and nods. Junhui is the nicest person I've ever met. Not only because he does most of our homework for us, he just cares about you and never expects anything in return. I smile at him. 

Junhui

My body tenses up when I hear the words. The way he says them, like its nothing, makes me sick. It's always been like this, ever since we became friends I've just been expected to do everyone else's work. I don't think they even care about my wellbeing. I'm just the smart one. They spend all day complaining about themselves and I always take care of them, I always help them. Do I ever get anything in return? Of course not. But that's about to change very soon. I brush my foot over my bag and smile when I feel the outlines of the things I brought. Everything is about to change. The bell rings again and we split up. Me and Chan head to the chemistry lab while Soonyoung and Minghao head to their English class. 

Minghao

Soonyoung and I take our seats at the back of the room just as Mr. Choi walks in the classroom. I reach for my bag to get the books out when I realize that I forgot it in the library. I nudge Soonyoung to tell him and conveniently enough he forgot his bag as well. We tell Mr. Parker and quickly continue to the library.

 

Junhui

My heart is pounding. It's time. I slowly reach for the gun in my bag. It's cold and heavy in my hand. I quickly scan the room. Everyone's engaged in their own work. Just like always. I grit my teeth, pull it out and point it straight at the teacher. I take a deep breath and shoot. The sound is ringing my ears. I hear faint screams. Some of the students try to make a run for it. They don't get very far. Finally I point it at Chan, who has been sitting paralyzed next to me. I lean the barrel against his forehead. Tears are streaming down his face. He's begging me to stop but I simply smile and pull the trigger. His warm blood splatters on me. I have a big grin on my face as I step over the bodies and calmly continue to the English classroom. I haven't been this happy in a long time. 

Minghao

We're just heading out of the library when we hear the gunshots. We both freeze up. I shoot Soonyoung a questioning look. That couldn't actually be a gunshot... Could it? Another one is heard, with screaming this time, proving me wrong. Soonyoung quickly locks the door and pulls me under a desk, putting his hand over my mouth. More gunshots are heard and I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face. The fear is overpowering. Soonyoung lowers his hands and looks at me with eyes full of dread.  
" they're coming from the chemistry lab, " he whispers, his voice breaking slightly.  
I feel my stomach drop. He's right. Both Chan and Junhui are there right now. I want to ask if he thinks they're alright but I'm afraid of what the answer is. 

Junhui

For once I have energy in my steps as I walk down the corridors toward Soonyoung and Minghao. I've been looking forward to this for so long. Planning everything for months. I pause outside the classroom and kick the door down. The idiots didn't even lock the door. I quickly scan the room only to realize that they're not here. I point the gun at Mr. Choi and ask him where they went. He stutters out that he doesn't know, so I shoot him twice in his chest. I turn to the students and shout the same question. One scared looking girl tells me that they went to the library so I shoot her too and leave the classroom to find them. I pause in front of the library door. They locked it. I chuckle, did they actually think that that would stop me? The lock breaks when I shoot at it. I frown. There aren't many bullets left, I'll have to save them.

Minghao

Somehow I manage to stay completely quiet. All I want to do is scream and run but I know that's not an option. The killer is inside now. The footsteps are heavy. Heading toward us. Soonyoung is crying uncontrollably next to me, with his hands pressed against his mouth. I can see the feet now. They look familiar but I can't quite place where I've seen them. Then the killer cowers down and I see who it is. It's Junhui. But it's not the Junhui I know. His face is covered in blood and there's a sickening glint in his eyes. He stands up and throws the table away. He smiles maniacally as he points it at Soonyoung and shoots. He doesn't even blink. I scream as my friends brain splatters on me. I scream for what feels like hours while Junhui laughs like a maniac. It doesn't seem real. I can taste his brain, it tastes metallic. 

Junhui

I can't help laughing. He looks so pathetic it's hilarious. I point the gun at him and pull the trigger. Fury fills me when I realize it's out of bullets. I throw it aside. He's hyperventilating, still clutching his dead friends hand. I sling my bag of my shoulders and reach for my knife. I press it against his neck. I pause. It's the last kill, I want to drag this out.  
" any last words? " he stares at me in shock.   
" why are you doing this? " is all he manages to say. I chuckle.  
" oh Minghao, don't be so naive. I HAVE to do this. " he looks completely clueless so I sigh and continue  
" you all have been treating me like I'm nothing for the last three years. 'Do this' 'fix that', this is just payback " I smile at her. " for three years I've been doing all your work. Countless sleepless nights, putting my own wellbeing aside and for what? Nothing. "

Minghao

My body is numb. Junhui did all this? This has to be some sick prank. How could someone so nice do all this evil? I've known him for three years. I never even once thought about how he felt. I never thought about how we took him for granted.   
" I'm so sorry Junhui, it's true we've been awful but that's not a reason to kill us, " I whimper. " You're always so nice, please. " he clenches his jaw and moves his hand, slitting my throat. The last thing I hear as I'm choking to death on my own blood is,  
" even the nicest people have their limits Minghao". 

Junhui

Almost everything is done now. They're all dead. Only me left. I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't get out of it alive. But I can either die on their terms, or mine. I grab the gasoline from my bag and start pouring the strong liquid over my body. I run my hands through my now damp hair. My hands are steady as I light the match. It was all worth it.


End file.
